Little Shadow
by JK Writes
Summary: Davis finds out TK and Kari are going on a date. He decides to be a little sneaky and follow them. Little did he know, that becoming their little shadow would do him some good. Bad summary .


**This is something that was suggested by Tamers4Life. Thank you for the wonderful idea! Sorry, I didn't make this earlier, but as you might know, I just got back from vacation, and school is on strike. I've been busy give me a break!**

**Tamers4Life has given me two ideas... This and she or he asked for a Jurato from Digimon Tamers. I honestly haven't watched Tamers yet... Don't worry! I'll get to it! And since I am the fangirl I am, I will probably ship them the second I see them make any contact or anything...**

**I'm ranting...**

**I don't own Digimon... If I did, my ships would've kissed already... Anyway...**

_**Davis's POV**_

I can't believe it! TQ is taking Kari out on a date! Kari! TF must've bribed her or something! She would never go out on a date with that guy!

"What?!" I yelled. Izzy rolled his eyes. "Yeah... Their date is in half an hour... Why?" I fell to my knees. "Why her? Why did he have to pick her?!" I wailed. Izzy gave me a strange look, and backed away. "Well... Uh- I'll be... I'll be over there..." He said, pointing a thumb behind him, before awkwardly walking away.

I stood up, and dusted off the dirt on my knees. I growled, and clenched my fists. "TY isn't getting away with stealing my girl!" I grumbled something that I'd rather not point out, before stomping off to the Rosé Café. It may look like rose, but it sounds like Rose-Ay... It's weird and confuses me.

I hid in a bush, and saw the two walking towards a table. My jaw dropped when I saw Hikari. She was wearing a baby pink dress with skinny straps **(I know what they're called, I just think Davis would say this.)**. And beneath was a plain yellow short sleeved. She had a butterfly necklace, and was wearing matching yellow capri's. She was also wearing light brown, black and yellow sandals.

I growled. _'She should be dressing up like this for me!'_ I thought. My eyes wandered, and I saw TP, who was wearing black jeans and a white buttoned up long sleeve. I rolled my eyes. "He looks like garbage..." I murmured, before looking down.

I was wearing my usual shorts, and a t-shirt. _'Though, I can't talk, with what I'm wearing at the current moment...' _I sighed, and looked at what they were doing. They looked like they were saying jokes, because every few seconds, they'd be laughing. I glared at TR... I'm supposed to be on dates with Kari not him!

Half an hour later, I swear I nearly fell asleep. Until they stood up, paying the bill for their drinks. I silently followed them, and they seemed to be walking somewhere.

_'Hmph! TJ... Making a beauty like that walk...'_ I kept on following them, until they stopped at a bench near the school. They talked for a while, before hugging. They whispered something in each others ears, and I got curious as hell.

'What're they talking about?!' I thought. They started walking again, but this time stopped at the school swings. "TK, can you push me?" Kari asked, sitting down on her seat. TI gave her a smile, before pushing her lightly.

_'Arghh... I can't hold it any longer...'_ I thought to myself. I jumped out of the bush, causing TB and Kari to look at me. "Oh, hey Davis." TE said, before continuing to push Kari. Kari shrugged, and kept pumping her legs in motion of the swing.

"Aren't you guys surprised I'm here?!" I asked, ticked off. "Nah. It's normal to see someone on a date." TG shrugged, and pushed her higher.

"B-But! I was stalking your date!" Kari stopped the swing, and the two looked at me. "Oh, we know... We were just waiting for you to come out." Kari said. I felt my ears go warm, along with my face.

"We kind of figured that out when we heard "He looks like garbage..." coming from a bush, and we saw your goggles peaking out of the bush, as well." TM explained. I huffed. "Why did you stalk our date? That's just... That's just sad, even for you, Davis." Kari said. I pouted. "But Kari! You should be on a date with me and not some idiot like TA!" I complained, stomping my foot.

Kari and TQ covered their mouths to suppress their laughter. "What's so funny?!" TD pointed at him. "They're are more girls in the world, Davis." Kari said, making me whine more. "But I like you! You're hot!" Kari glared at me.

"You want a girlfriend?" She asked. I eagerly nodded; thinking what I would normally think, I puckered my lips, and closed my eyes. "Then I'll give you some advice. Girls prefere to be called beautiful or pretty or something like that... But hot might make them feel like a-" TF stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah. Language." She sighed.

"Well another piece of advice, Davis." I looked up. "Try to be more sneaky if you want to stalk their date." She said, before TO and her walked away. I just moped and watched as the turned the corner, but for my luck...

They kissed right before turning the corner, and out of my sight.

**Okay, that was disappointing, but you wanted it. YOU WANTED IT.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
